Cat and Mouse
by Yasha-Baby
Summary: This is a Fruba story, It's yaoi, and It's mainly about Kyo and Yuki Sohma. Couples YukiXKyo, ShigureXAyame, MomijiXHatsuHaru, and TohruXHanajima
1. I love you!

_'thoughts'_ "speech"Flashbacks

It was a normal day in the Sohma's house hold, Kyu-kun and Yuki-kun fought while, I, Shigure drank tea, and our beloved Tohru-Chan tried to get the boys to stop fighting.

"OH Please Yuki-Kun, Kyo-Kun stop fighting" Tohru asked nicley.

"I'LL STOP ONCE THAT DAME RAT STOPS BEING TO DAMN COCKY!" Kyo yelled.

"I'm not cocky you stupid Cat!" Yuki called back "Your just weak!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled just as he threw a punch then a kick. Yuki caught the kick knocking Kyo to the ground and pinning him to it. Kyo quickly turned yet, his voice caught in his throught. Kyo had a crush on the rat for awhile but no reason why. _'Dammit! why do i feel like this? He's another man for kami's sake!' _.

Yuki's face just as red, quickly jumped up _'Dammit! why do I have to fall in love with the stupid cat?'. _ The two boy's sat at the table still fighting, when a little blonde boy walked in.

"HEY TOHRU-CHAN!!!!" he called.

"Oh! Hi Momiji-San, HatsuHaru-San" Tohru smiled.

"Hey" Haru just stood there next to the little blonde boy.

"Good bye" Kyo said as he walk off "I'm taking a shower".

"Hey Tohru-Chan do you wanna go with me and Haru-Kun to the hotsprings Tonight?" Momiji asked.

"Ummm, I dont think so!" Tohru waved her hands infront of her "It's to much really!"

"It's no problem come on!!!" Momiji asked again.

"Uhh...O-Ok then" Tohru smiled.

~*WIth Kyo-kun!*~

_'Kami....what do you have against me? Why do i wanna do things to that damn rat like i do?' _Kyo thought to him self as hot water ran down his lean body. He sighed.

"Hey! Kyou-Ku~n!" Shigure called from outside the bathroom.

"I told you to stop calling me Kyou-kun!" He yelled

"Oh well, Me and Tohru-Chan are going to the hotsprings with Momiji-Kun and Haru-Kun, so be nice to Yuki-Kun until we get back ok? We'll be back on Sunday.

_'oh great! it's only friday! a whole weekend with that damn sexy rat!' _His eye's went wide _'DID I JUST THINK THAT!' _Kyo sighed "Yeah, Whatever." He dried off and walked to his room in a towel.

As Kyo got dressed his mind begun to wonder about the weekend he had with the rat. _'Ok, now I cant help thinking about him? What am I supposed to do??'_

He finished getting dressed, he walked to the living room where everyone was still.

"Were fixen to leave, there's leak soup and Miso Soup in the Fridge" Tohru said.

"You sure you dont want to come Yuki?" Haru said.

"Yeah Haru" Yuki said "But thanks for the offer".

"Ok, well we have to go now! So we'll see you on sunday!" Momiji called out.

"Bye!" Tohru said as did Shigure, and Haru. The three Sohma's left with Tohru leaving the Cat and the Rat alone together.

Kyo ploped down next to the table mumbling how the weekend was going to be horible.

"What's up your ass? You stupid Cat" Yuki asked.

"Nothing's up my ass you damn rat!" Kyo yelled "And stop calling my stupid damn rat!"

"I'll stop calling you Stupid when you stop acting stupid!" Yuki called, rolling his eyes.

"Your starting a fight, You Damn Rat!"

"I'm not starting it you are."

"DAMN RAT!" Kyo threw a kick, and like a replay, was pinned down by the rat. Kyo threw his head up connecting with the other's head. Yuki jumped up, as did Kyo. Yuki threw a punch, as did Kyo. Both Blocking.  
"Why the hell do you hate me anyway you damn rat?" Kyo yelled with out thinking.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Yuki yelled with out thinking, then they both froze.

"Wh-What?" Kyo was stunned

~~A/N~~

Uchi-OMG! Cliff hanger! cant wait to see what happens next huh?, I'll write chpt 2 when I get 5 reviews!


	2. Explination

"Why the hell do you have me anyway you damn rat?" Kyo yelled with out thinking.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Yuki yelled with out thinking, then the both froze.

"Wh-What?" Kyo was stunned.

~*~*Now*~*~

"Wh-What?" Kyo repeted, "You lo-love me?", Kyo's face had gone red. Yuki had nothing to say either.

"And if I did?" Yuki shot back in deffence, while trying to hide the embarassment, and blush, he felt.

"Well...I uh..." Kyo didn't finish instead he ran to his room, and layed on his bed and closed his eyes._ 'He loves me? Is it love I feel for him? I-I think so' _Kyo thought to him self as he leaned against the door, his heart pounding like mad. He finnaly found out these feelings he had for his enemy, It was love.

Kyo had a slight smile. He was happy, very happy. He heard footsteps coming from behind the door, then a slight knock.

"Hey Kyo-Kun, I'm sorry for what I said I.....I wasn't thinking I just blurted out what was on my mind." Yuki said trying to comfort the cat. Kyo quickly jumped up and opend the door and hugged the rat.

"It's ok, Yuki-Kun....I....I...I feel the same way" Kyo blushed he did the same as Yuki had. Yuki pulled the cat into a comforting embrace, and as their lips brushed together into a kiss...

"WHAT?" Kyo yelled _'Oh...it...it was a dream?' _Kyo sighed, getting out of bed and walking downstairs. As he reached the table where everone ate, there was only Yuki.

"Have a nice cat nap?" Yuki asked as he sipped on tea.

"Yeah...just a weird dream" He said as he sat down.

"Like What?" Yuki asked, Slightly interested.

Kyo thought for a moment rembering his dream... \ul As their lips brushed together into a kiss.

"Uhhh...Nothing I could tell you..." he said then mumbled "Damn rat". Kyo but his index and middle finger to his lips. As he looked down he blushed and smiled.

"About what I said earlier..." Yuki started.

"Di-Did you mean it?" Kyo asked not realizing what he was saying.

"Uhhh....What would you do if I really did love you?"

"I would probly tell you how I felt about you...." Kyo looked away with a mad blush on his face, spreading. Yuki got a quick grin on his face.

"And how is it that you feel for me?" Yuki creeped over to the other boy "Can you tell me?".

"Uhhh" Kyo got lost for words as Yuki's had brushed onto his thigh.

"Or do I get to guess?" Yuki's hand brushed further up Kyo's thigh.

"..." Kyo's face was SHADES of red.

_**BRING! BRING!**_ The phone begun to ring.

"I'll gett it!" Kyo quickly jumbed up for the phone "Hello?"

_"Hey it's Momiji!"_ The boy called from the other side of the line.

"Hey" Kyo replied.

_"Are you and Yuki-Kun getting along ok? Tohru wanted me to call and see" Momiji said._

"Yeah were fine We getting al-" Kyo froze, Yuki wraped his arms around his waist. Placing one hand on his groin

_"You ok? You stoped talking?"_

"Yeah, Yeah....I-I'm uhhhhh Fine." Yuki was kissing down Kyo's neck, while using one hand to brush along his stomach. Kyo breathed deeply.

_"Are you sure? Anyway I have to go were still at the hotsprings"_

"Ok, b-bye" Hikaru said. Kyo hung the phone up and let out a sigh.

"What the hell, you fucking rat?" Kyo breathd deeply.

"I just thought I'd have some fun" Yuki breathed into Kyo's ear. Kyo shiverd, he like this but he didn't want Yuki to know this.

"I can tell that you like this, dont you kitty?"

"Who you calling kitty you fucking rat?" Kyo shot back with a shaky voice.\par

"I'm not a FUCKING rat yet Kyon-Kun" Yuki teased the cat with brushing his finger's across his pants line.

"Ahhhh..."

~*A/N*~par

ME: Omfg! ANOTHER cliff hanger....\par

Other person: Warning!!! WARNING!!! Next chpt. WILL HAVE LEMON/LIMEISH!


	3. Lovers

Yaoi lemon! Yaoi lemon! Yaoi lemon!

Previously:

_"I can tell that you like this, dont you kitty?"_

_"Who you calling kitty you fucking rat?" Kyo shot back with a shaky voice.\par_

_"I'm not a FUCKING rat yet Kyon-Kun" Yuki teased the cat with brushing his finger's across his pants line._

_"Ahhhh..."_

Now:

"Ahhh" Kyo was short on breath "Yu-Yuki-Kun...". Yuki slightly nibbled on Kyo's ear, while stroking the cats length. Yuki smirked, He liked the sounds that came from Kyo.

"Yes, Kyon-Chan?" Yuki whisperd huskily into the orange heads ear.

"D-Dont call me that!" Kyo growled, "Please...Stop...N-Not here"

"Aw, why not? My little kitten scared?" Yuki stoped his ministrations.

"No...I just dont want to do it here" Kyo lightly growled.

"Oh...so you do want to do 'it' huh?" Yuki said.

"Just come on" Kyo said as he pulled the rat with him to his room or Yuki's room, they didn't kno they were wraped up in kissing. By the time they reached one of their rooms, both were practicly in there underware. Yuki layed Kyo onto the bed kissing down his neck.

"Ahhh....Yuki-Kun" Kyo moaned as he kissed him.

"Kyo..." Yuki kissed near his pants line "...Are you ready?".

"Y-" Kyo panted "Yes". Yuki lifted two finger's up to Kyo's mouth, Kyo gladly sucked on the digits. Yuki moaned at the feelings Kyo gave him, He wondered what 'else' that mouth was good for. Once Yuki thought that he was lubbed up enough he trailed his wet finger's to Kyo's entrence and slide one in.

"Y-Yuki...It hurts" Kyo panted.

"Just Relax Kyo-Kun" Yuki cooed him, Then kissed him as he slide a second digit, A tear rolled down the cats face as Yuki begun to sissor the entrence. Once he was streched enough. He aligned himself up with Kyo's entrence, and slightly pushed in.

"AHHH!" Kyo screamed, Yuki pushed further in. Once he was all the way in, he waited for Kyo to get comfortable. After a minute or so Kyo begun to rock against the rat. Yuki rocked with him, slowly picking up the pace. Soon the room was filled with moans and grunts.

"Yu-Yuki-Kun I'm...I'm close..." Kyo moaned as he breath.

"Me...Me To" Yuki breathed between moans and gasps. Soon both boys cam with each other, and Yuki layed on the cat breathing deeply.

"Ky-Kyo...I love you" Yuki was begining to drift off to sleep.

"I love you to, Fucking Rat" Kyo said with a small giggle.

"Stupid Cat" after Yuki commented on that they drifted off to sleep laying next to each other wraped in each other's arms.

~*A/N*~

Me: HOOOOOOOOOLY CRAP!!!!!! *Nose bleed* It's pretty good, considering I cant write worth shit!

Other Random Guy: WOW! Never thought Yuki to be the Seme.

Me: Yeah me either...but Yeah NOW he is!  
Other Random Guy 2: ....*Super Nose Bleed* .........

Me: Short chpt I kno, but i had to hurry cuz my dad was in the room, and he's major Homophobic!


	4. End of the Dream & The begining of Love

"Hey Tohru-Chan do you wanna go with me and Haru-Kun to the hotsprings Tonight?" Momiji asked.

"Ummm, I dont think so!" Tohru waved her hands infront of her "It's to much really!"

"It's no problem come on!!!" Momiji asked again.

"Uhh...O-Ok then" Tohru smiled. Soon after he heard that, Yuki wok up.

"Oh Yuki your awake" Shigure said "Not like you to dose off like that you know".

"Yeah..." Yuki scrached the back of his head. He looked up to see Haru, and Momiji. "What's going on?" Yuki had fallen alseep after his fight with the cat.

"Oh, Me Tohru, Haru, and Momiji will be going to the famliy hotsprings" Shigure smiled.

"So Yuki-Kun, do you want to come?" Momiji asked.

"No...I'm fine" Yuki replied back with a smile he was still a little asleep.

"Ok, but Kyon-Kun is staying here to" Momiji said.

"Ok" Shigure said "Lets back and _'Kami bless me_' Hope that Kyo-Kun and Yuki-Kun dont destory my house" He smiled "Or themselves"

Soon after they four left Yuki begun to get hungry, and Kyo still had not come back to the living room. So...Yuki decided to heat up some Miso soup and make rice balls for himself and for the cat IF he shows up.

Stiring the miso soup, Yuki pondered the thought of why he had the dream that he had. _'What the hell? Why would I have a dream like that? ABOUT THE CAT NO LESS! _Yuki yelled to himself. _'Goddamit! I-I think i'm falling for the cat...' _and in no less than a second did the man he was just thinking of appeared.

"Oi, Yuki what you making?" The orange top asked.

"Miso soup and Rice balls...." Yuki replied as he avoided looking at the other boy, period.

"Ahh ok....Sounds good" Kyo didn't yell, didn't get mad, or didn't call him a 'Damn Rat', and Yuki wanted to know why. After about five or ten minutes, Yuki called to Kyo that the food was ready. Kyo made the rice balls, and Yuki poured the soup into bowls. Yuki felt a heat against his back, and arms shot out from beside him.  
"Ky-Kyo-Kun?" Yuki blushed like mad.

"Dont worry, I'll be away from you in a minute I just got to get plates for us to". Kyo said with a slight blush. Out of suprise, and natural reaction, to the wormth of Kyo's body, Yuki closed all space between the two. Kyo jumped in suprise to the closeness of the rat so, he jumped slightly before he reatched the plates, soon both fell with Yuki landing ontop of the rat and their lips were pushed together from the impacted of the fall. Both boys blushed and quickly seperated. Yuki toched his fingers to his lips and walked off, forgeting the miso soup. Kyo grabed the rice balls without a word and sat down nibbling on one, For the rest of that night neither boys talked or meet eye's with each other.

/* Later that night with Yuki *\

Yuki layed on his bed, as he had been doing since the thing with Kyo earlier that night. He stared at the celing with a blank face thinking. _'Di-Did that happen? Did w-we really kiss? I'm not disgusted I'm not angry' _He thought to himself_ 'But what do I feel? My heart is racing and I cant keep my mind off his kiss, his lips.'_. Yuki's mind trialed off as the memories of the event when threw his mind over and over.

He sighed again, then turned to his side, and stared at his door. He saw a figure pass by, but stop at his door for a minute then leave. "Kyo?" Yuki whispered to no one.

/* Later that night with Kyo *\

Kyo nibbled on his rice balls, and thought of the rat, and the rats kiss. He loved the way his lips felt against his lips. He sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time.

_'Damn rat falling and kissing me like that...But I guess i'm to blame to I didn't really object, AND I am the one who kinda reached to the plates from behind him...' _Then he begun to think of the night's events. Kyo got up and put the plate with the rice balls on it and put it into the kitchen.

Kyo slowly walked up the stairs, and reached Yuki's room and stoped for a minute pondering if he should talk to Yuki or not, about the earlier events. He decided not to and walked to his room instead.

..../*The next day*\...

Yuki and Kyo met eye's as they walked to the kitchen to get, or make, breakfast. Once they landed eye's they didn't not break apart, they were lost in each other's eye's. They were memorized, or transfixed, with each other's eye's. Finaly one spoke up.

"So...Yuki" Kyo started about yesterday, with a slight blush "About yesterday..." Kyo looked away finally with a multi color blush.

"..." Yuki still had not looked away, he looked at the orange hair of the cat.

"I...I dont mind...You know...If you dont mind that is..." Kyo's blush spreaded.

Instead of telling Kyo he didn't mind, he takled the boy and kissed him. Kyo kissed back, laying on his back. Both boys moaned into the kiss. After a minute or so they broke apart for air.

"I dont mind Kyon-Kyon, I love you" Yuki said.

/*A/N*\

Yeash! I finnaly updated it!! Go Yuki's dream!!!!!!


End file.
